Mistake in Identity
by snakespirit
Summary: The soul of the famous CEO is stolen, and before the media figures it out, Malik places the soul back into Kaiba. The only problem is that it’s not really Seto Kaiba's soul. SetoxIsis
1. Gone

**summary: **Malik schedules himself an appointment with Seto Kaiba through Mokuba. More light hearted as he is now, he decides to have some "fun" with the brooding CEO. (I'll revise this later...I don't want to give away too much, too soon...)

you'll probably notice that I'm going mostly by the anime...I borrowed a friend's Shonen Jump (think it was...Vol.1.10.), and Yugioh is...different on paper....

disclaimer: I don't own the King of Games, Yugioh. I don't own anything, except maybe this little, fictional fan story....

snakespirit

------------------------------

Mistake in Identity

Chapter 1

In the busy streets of Tokyo...or Osaka, Hokkaido, wherever Yu-gi-oh takes place, in Japan. In the mist of dawn, there stood a teenaged boy. His skin so tanned, in contrast to his light, white colored hair. He wore sleek, black pants with his usual lavender top to go with his eyes. His eyes hypnotically stared at the red telephone booth, a smile curled upon his lips. Managing to get through the tough crowd hustling around him, he reached the booth, and placed his coins.

"Kaiba Corporations, how may I help you?" a child-like voice came out of the phone.

"Hello? Mokuba? This is Malik. Could you schedule an appointment for me with your brother?"

"What are you trying to do? Seto is busy at work...," Mokuba warned him.

"I'm just going to have some fun with him... can I see him today?" Malik smiled.

"Uh...okay. Come in ten minutes, by then, Seto will probably be done with his meeting right now...."

"Don't worry, my appointment won't take long."

"That's good, or Seto would be furious! See you."

"Goodbye...." Malik muttered to himself as he hung up the phone, "This is almost too easy...TAXI!!"

---- - - - - -

"So is it a deal?"

"I'll think about it," Seto grumbled.

"Alright, then I'll leave the contract right here until our next meeting." The stout business man spoke gleefully, after all, even a slight consideration is little luck to a union with Seto Kaiba. "Well, I must be off. Good day." the balding man in the business suit, closed the door behind him. Kaiba's cold blue eyes watched each step, and waited until he was sure the man was out of his office. Without wasting time, Kaiba went directly back into his work. He sat at his desk, and went madly scanning through the document the business man left behind when the phone rang. Kaiba dropped the contract, and pressed a red button on the phone.

"Hello, big brother!" a young voice chimed through the other side of the phone.

"Good morning, Mokuba. What is it?"

"A friend of Yugi's who wants to see you, just for a while...is that okay?"

Seto slammed his hand on the varnished desk, "No! That is not 'okay'!"

"But Seto...it's not going to be for long. And you do know him...."

"Next time any one of Yugi's friends tries to waste my time like this, you'd better not be the one scheduling it up."

"Okay, big brother...."

"Don't worry about it for now, I deal with whoever's coming. Just don't do it next time."

"Okay!" Mokuba relaxed after the near tense of disappointment.

"Thanks, Mokuba.... See you later."

Click.

------ - - - - - - - -

"So...am I clear to go?" Malik asked once Mokuba closed his cell-phone.

"Yep!" Mokuba smiled.

"Right, then, see you!" Malik waved with the back of his hand as he walked away from the little Kaiba.

Malik walked down the hall, and stood in front of a metallic, olive colored elevator. He went over, pushed the up-arrow, and watched the cursor above the elevator electrically go down to ground zero. He made his way into the lift, and waited for the top floor.

"So...one of Yugi's friends is coming. Better discourage him from speaking." Seto noted to himself, and continued to work through the documents.

"Discourage me from what? From what I know, you'll be the one who will be the one unable to talk." Malik silently closed the door behind him.

"Oh, it's you...." Kaiba grumbled.

"No, no, actually, it's all about you. Aren't you happy about that?" Malik smiled darkly, "I came all the way here, just for you."

"What is it that you want?" Kaiba's eyes followed the Egyptian as he got closer, and closer.

"I want..._your soul_." Malik took out his golden, Millennium rod, and held it to Kaiba's eyes. "Don't worry too much, Seto Kaiba, this won't hurt. After all, the window of the soul is through the eyes...."

----------- - - - - - -- -

A young lass with long black hair sat straight up on the sofa. "What an interesting box..." she said as the glow of the television reflected on her tan, nourished skin. She glanced at the clock, both the long, and short hand were close to the twelve.

"Almost time for noon news, right?" a deep voice came from behind her.

"Odion! What are you doing here without Malik?" the girl jumped out of the sofa.

"Mistress Isis, please, listen to me." Odion sincerely pleaded, "Master Malik threatened me, and ordered me to stay here at home...that is, if this is going to be your home for now." he looked around at the rich, technological surroundings. A fairly normal house in Japan, in a fairly normal neighborhood -- which wouldn't be normal anymore with them around.

"You know, Malik really likes watching cartoons, and...well, others. Do you only watch the news, National Geographic, and Discovery channel?" Odion asked his mistress.

"Even if Malik makes those decisions, he'll just have to learn from them, even in life, when he falls to the ground. As for me...I find that these are the only channels worth watching."

Odion froze for a moment, and then slided around the couch, and sat down next to Isis. "Miss Isis, I'm sensing something--"

"I feel it too, it isn't good. And I'm sure you're thinking of Malik, don't worry about him. It's like you're his parent, or something."

"Yes, Mistress Isis, I respect your wishes." Odion bent his head, grasped for Isis' hand, and kissed it like a prince. "You are not royalty, but I am a servant." he said below the beginning sound effects of the 'TokyoTime News'.

"Breaking news--" the anchor immediately started off with the cliche. Isis watched the news, for there was no need for listening. Her eyes kept widening, as flashes of Kaiba Corp. on the screen went by. And by only listening to the last few words, she knew everything. Everything she needed to know.

"Odion, track down Malik...and Seto Kaiba's little brother, too. I believe his name is Mokuba."

--------------------------

- I don't know if 'TokyoTime News' is even real.

- that courtesy kiss on the hand from Odion doesn't really mean anything, this is a xXxXxX (something I can't tell you yet...)

- okay, sorta rough beginning....

- reviews, s'il vous plait?


	2. Arrival

summary: long story short: Malik goes off and has fun, steals Seto Kaiba's soul. Isis immediately figures this out, and so Malik is coerced to place Seto's soul back into his body. Everything seems fine until they find that the soul inside Seto's body is the wrong one. Meet the new Seto Kaiba, ladies (and gens...).

little talk

I came up with this story, using my twisted mind. So review, or not, I'll still go on at my own pace.

I was thinking instead of Malik stealing souls (since he wouldn't do that, now would he?) and to have Bakura do it. But...I couldn't figure out a way to have Isis find out what Bakura would have committed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mistake in Identity

Chapter 2

Silence.

That's all there was when Malik went into the Ishtar's Japanese house. More like an apartment complex. Malik stood at the entrance, and replaced the shoes on his feet for slippers. Stepping onto the wooden floor, he saw his sister sitting at the dinning room table.

"Sister!" Malik greeted with his usual smile, "Beautiful afternoon, isn't it?" he looked at the wooden widow frame that cast sunlight onto Isis' face. "You should go you sometime, other than for necessities. Just...for fun." Malik continued to speak.

"Brother, isn't that why you go out?" Isis stared at her brother's lilac eyes.

"Yes, Isis, I would like to enjoy myself now for the time being"

"Malik, what did you do?" she demanded with a harsher tone.

"Well, I don't like carrying around this rod like it's a piece of jewelry." he lightly smiled, "So I added a few accessories to it."

"Give Kaiba his soul back! And anything else you've been doing." her eyes shown furry as she spoke calmly, "We're leaving Japan soon, do you know that?"

"Yes, sister. I know, and I'll do what you ask. Let's go." Malik stepped back into his shoes, "I'll contact Mokuba so we'll be able to see what's left of Kaiba." he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his purple cell phone, and key chain.

"I'm not going on _that_." Isis spoke briefly.

"Figures, let's go, Odion." Malik said as he swirled his motorcycle-keys around his finger.

Ah. Alone.

It feels empty here, not just the apartment, but my heart.

I worry. Summoning a soul isn't quite so easy.

I can't go.

Malik leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, standing in the office room where Seto was laid on the sofa. "I'm sure she'll arrive soon." Malik said softly.

"Well, whether she comes or not, I want Kaiba's soul back, now!" Mokuba softly yelled as not to have the reporters just down the hall to hear.

"Master Malik, I believe that it may be for the best if you do the summoning now. Whether Mistress Isis is present, or not does not have any effect on your summoning."

Malik walked toward the sofa where Seto laid, and took out his Millennium Rod, "Come to think of it," he said, "I don't think she even said she was coming." The Millennium Rod glowed, and emitted a quick flash of light. Malik covered his eyes with his hands, and blindly watched a misty circle float over Seto Kaiba's body. The floating aura settled on Kaiba's body, and started to sink in. "_Many_ thanks." an unfamiliar, soft voice spoke in Malik's head. "Sure." Malik unknowingly greeted the CEO, and fell down onto the floor.

"Master Malik!" Odion rushed to his side. Seto looked at the two, or at least his eyes were upon them.

"So, my name is 'Kaiba', huh?" he glanced at the desk, on top there was a name tag.

"Seto!"

A short kid with long black hair ran up to the stranger, "Seto! You're back!"

"Of course, I am...um..." his eyes flickered.

"...You, you don't remember me?" the little boy's eyes started to swell with tears.

"No,no, of course I remember you, Mokuba. Come here, and give me a hug!" Seto stretched out his arms, waiting for his little brother to follow. But Mokuba froze at the very thought of it. _A hug? Seto hasn't given me a hug in a million years! _

"Big brother..." Mokuba's voice was muffled, and tears dried by Seto's trench coat.

By then, Odion, and Malik had already left the brothers together.

"Mokuba, this is my office right?"

"Yeah."

His eyes glanced back at the name tag, after the name 'Seto Kaiba, C.E.O.'. "Mokuba, I need to get back to work, alright?"

"Okay!"

Seto sat down behind his desk, and watched his little brother leave the room. He sighed, taking off his trench coat, and activated his laptop from its sleep.

"Let's see, from what I gather right now, my name is 'Seto Kaiba', C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp...what on earth does it make?" His hand moved onto the mouse, and searched for the answer, "Oh...gaming systems, soon to have an amusement park, hm. He must really like that blue-eyes white dragon, it's everywhere on this homepage site!"

Seto leaned back in his chair, "Hm. From the knowledge I have, in my brain that is, I hate Pegasus, Yugioh, and his friends...and someone called, 'mutt'. I guess he hates dogs, too. He can really care less about a lot of people oh wait. Not _this_ person..." a mischievous smile formed across his face. "It's a _her..._" he taunted, in a way, taunting himself. And then quickly added, "I'm slightly relieved that it's not a _he_."

"Something else comes to my mind... a word processor. Some files I've saved to the laptop..." He closed the windows to the Internet, and open the word processor on his notebook. "Oh, my...journal entries! Not too many...but they'll be useful. Let's read."

Isis closed her eyes, and lifted her head towards the ceiling. It was getting dark, the sun was setting behind the sliding paper-rice doors. "Once I get home, I'll be able to have something to do, "Isis told herself out loud, out of boredom, out of her love for Egypt.

Isis got up from the dinning room chair, pushed open the sliding doors, and reached for the porch railings. Out shown below was a crowded streets of cars, and people walking about. Signs that hung all over the place showing different stores, restaurants, office buildings. Her favorite store was the stationary store on her block. It had a pink, and white sign saying 'MiMi' and in a smaller print below it, 'paper store'. She smiled to herself. She never had the chance of childhood like Malik, all children seemingly innocent, and pure. That innocence stayed far back in her mind.

A lot of youngsters were shopping, walking down the street. One of familiarity Seto Kaiba. Along with him, a crowd of crazy girls, male admirers, and news paper reporters following behind as others just stood aside, watching the commotion as it passed.

"Why aren't you in your limo, Mr. Kaiba? Have you filed bankruptcy? Is your company doing poorly?" Isis heard a newspaper reporter shout, as many people around Kaiba were talking rather loudly. Kaiba just kept walking on, taking no notice of them.

"Well..." Isis spoke out of astonishment of Kaiba's appearance down her street, "Looks like he's fine, just like him." Meaning his ignorant attitude. She watched him walk past 'Mimi, paper store', and right into the apartment building. _Her _apartment building. Or at least, the apartment building she lived in.

"I'm here for Isis Ishtar." Seto said to the receptionist.

"Of-f-of course, Mr. Kaiba!" The shy female receptionist did not bother to hide her affection.

"...The room number?" his voice started to grow impatient. While behind him were security guards trying to hold off the crowd from disturbing the peace by going into the building. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind Kaiba, the crowd dispersed to their original activities.

Bzzt. That's buzzing sound of the doorbell. Not much of a bell.

I had a feeling, that this would happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in case if it wasn't clear, now, the story turns into more of a story from Isis, her saying 'I', 'myself', etc. I'll (try to) do my best in this POV.


	3. The Beginning of a Living Life

summary: long story short: Malik steals Seto Kaiba's soul. Isis figures this out, so Malik is coerced to place Seto's soul back into his body. Everything seems fine until they find that the soul inside Seto's body is the wrong one. Meet the new Seto Kaiba, ladies!(and gens, the special ones) Seto/Isis.

little talk

so busy. i've been thinking of not doing this during the school year, and only do it during the summer. summer time...can't wait.

I've actually thought of making a Odion/Isis story, But then...didn't know what to do. Also, I like Seto/Isis stories.

IF FORGOTTEN, REMEMBER: there was a little transition from third person, and now it is in **Isis' POV**.

: there was a little transition from third person, and now it is in . 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

disclaimer: I don't own the King of Games, Yugioh. I don't own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mistake in Identity

Chapter 3

Bzzt. Bzt.

My hands started to tremble as they gripped tightly to the railing. _Is it Seto Kaiba at my door?_

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzt.

He was clearly started to get impatient so I went back into my apartment, and closed the sliding rice-paper doors. I felt like dragging the house-slippers I was wearing. From what I know of Kaiba, he's the guy who asks _you _to come to _him. _Not the other way around. A bit nerve-wrecking for me, or maybe it's just that Malik makes me worry about everything. So, I went to open the door and could've expected no less.

"Hello, Isis." he greeted in his usual tone very cold. Though there was just something in his voice that was different, some sort of texture. "You have some time?"

"And you do? Aren't you busy with your own company?" I know. I sound different, too, but I don't really like the fact that _he's_ here. Please forgive me, but, _Why in the name of Ra is he doing here!_ Well, he grunted a little, and let himself into my apartment anyway.

I closed the door behind him as he bent down to change into the house slippers.

"You going somewhere?" he asked me, there's no one else to ask anyway.

"No."

"Then why is all this luggage here?"

Oh. So. He meant that.

"We're returning to Egypt soon, my brother, Odion, and I."

"When are you leaving?" he spoke with a sense of urgency in his voice. It's almost a phenomenon to hear since he normally speaks so analytically.

"Next week." I answered promptly. Kaiba straightened himself up. He's _really_ tall. I guess I've never noticed this because I normally stand at a distance when talking to him and everybody for that matter. Oh, Ra, I'm trapped in a corner because I opened my door to a man who is standing too close to me right now. I feel the need to hold my breath when anybody is this close. Too bad this entrance hall, where you're supposed to put your shoes, and such, is so small. Please, make him move!

"How come you never said anything?" Kaiba asked. Another question, "Aren't you going to give me that destiny-crap you've always told me before?"

Has Kaiba ever been on the other side before? Isn't he the one not asking questions because he already omniscient? Joey is the one always asking questions though... "What has come, already passed. There is no need for me to stay, and I also rather go home than to stay in this crowded city."

He didn't look offended, or maybe I didn't say anything insulting about Tokyo. Maybe it always is crowded, and no one has ever thought of a place any less.

"What airline are you using to get to Egypt?"

In case if you want to know, he still hasn't backed off. Which confuses me to why he even let himself in. Or maybe he just takes a joy in staring down at people in his shadow, intimidating them.

"X-lines. My brother chose it." I had to add _that_ quickly because X-lines isn't an airline appealing to the female senses, I should say. It is known to be notorious in the eyes of wives, and other seekers because X-line has this service to help men on flights to calm down. I saw an infomercial on it. I was washing the dishes late at night while watching the news. When the news ended, the infomercial came on. Oh Ra, such immoral people! I'll be quick with this, since I didn't have the remote control, I couldn't change the channel, so I watched these ladies with flashy hair, and a lot of makeup come out. I don't like makeup, it reminds me of prostitutes, and if you've seen me, my hair is rather plain. Mai has such beautiful hair.

Anyway, these ladies, it was pretty obvious that they must have had all kinds of surgery, especially in their chests, dear Ra. Now, Malik only chose it because I immediately began saying, "I don't want to go on X-lines." He didn't know what it was at the time since he asked me why I didn't want to go.

"That's an interesting choice." Kaiba smiled. Or more like smirked. He blatantly showed no hiding in the fact that he could see the embarrassment I'd be going through on that plane. "I'll revoke the tickets for you." he said it like he was doing me a favor...which he was, in a way.

"No, I'm fine. The X-line trip is only from Japan to Korea. Inexpensive."

"No, it's not fine. I'm going to make them revoke it, you know why?" he posed this question to me while bringing his hands up to my cheek, gently making sure that I'd look up at him, and not anywhere else.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice as still as possible.

"Because I'm going to make you stay here." cold blue eyes said so. He also added, "with me." But I don't think I was supposed to hear that. So I asked him the last question the stayed surreptitiously on my mind.

"You're not the real Kaiba, are you."

Almost a known fact to me. Besides, Kaiba doesn't touch cheeks, much less people, anyway.

"So maybe I'm not. But that isn't my fault, now is it?"

He's right. It isn't.

"Kaiba keeps journal entries on his laptop, that's how I knew about you and your brother. His mind is full of business. Want to read them?" Thank you, Ra, so much that he is starting to back away from me, along with is hand.

"No, I'm fine. But tell me, since you aren't Kaiba, who were you in your past life?"

He stopped walking to the dinning table for that moment. His face displayed an emotion that I have never seen on the real Kaiba: he was taken by surprise.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

I should have expected that answer. Though the way he acts, I'm sure that in his life, before Malik came by, was more lively than Kaiba's. And less serious.

He situated himself by my luggage.

"Don't unpack these."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to come to my mansion on the country-side."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to. Besides, didn't you say that you disliked this city? I have a mansion, out in the middle of nowhere. Lush, green grass, and a large, almost maze-like garden. You're coming with me tomorrow. I'll be stopping by here, and I expect that you be down, with your luggage, and Malik, and Odion, ready to get into my limo.

"And don't disappoint me, 8:30 sharp." He says this in his usual growl which this soul has somehow a natural acquired tone, just like Kaiba's.

He leaves my apartment without a much 'goodbye'.

I already miss him now, Kaiba. It's odd. His body is still here, and yet his cold soul is far away. I don't know what to do. I wish the real Kaiba was back. Really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know any 'X-lines'. I made it up. (Though I think that might be obvious, ne?) but I did hear that there's actually an airline with _that_ kind of service. a little disgusting, yes? ek.


	4. Little Mouse

**summary: The soul of the famous CEO is stolen, and sent to the shadow realm. Before the media figures it out, Malik (because of Isis) places the soul back into the CEO. The only problem is that it's not really Seto Kaiba's soul as Isis finds. (seto.isis)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**little talk **

btw, sorry about the previous chapter. that 'porch' which is normally accompanied in some apartments is called a terrace...

also, thank you: Ishizu From Egypt for your review, I actually didn't notice it at first since I was working on some other story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IF FORGOTTEN, REMEMBER: there was a little transition from third person, and now it is in **Isis' POV**.

: there was a little transition from third person, and now it is in .

disclaimer: I don't own the King of Games, Yugioh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mistake in Identity

Chapter 4

Malik was out late with Odion last night, he was playing those arcade games. He even got me a little stuffed animal from the glass-box machine with a claw to grab them. Cute. This stuffed animal looked just like the mouse that used to hang around my bedroom back in Egypt. I remember that little mouse, it's fur had the shade of brown like wheat grains, along with two shiny black eyes.

I remember from when I had to take close care of Malik. That what all that I ever really done during my childhood, and it nearly became an obsession (which you now see on Odion). I became so focused on this duty that I never left our underground home, except to run errands, and sometimes odd jobs so that I'd have some money to spend for Malik, and Odion.

One day, exhausted from my work, I came home to find a little mouse crouched over a few crumbs of stale bread that were scattered around the end of my bed post. It became apparent to me that I hadn't cleaned my room yet, so I tried shooing the mouse away but it wouldn't move. It just scrambled around, and started eating faster.

Even after I cleaned my room, the mouse still came out as though it was expecting more bread crumbs on the floor. So with my own money, I bought some bread that night and gave it to the mouse, who by then looked famished. Then day by day, as not you bore you too long about my mouse, I eventually started talking to it. A bit like how some individuals start talking to their dogs, or cats, or how little children talk to their imaginary friends except that my friends _aren't_ imaginary. One night, Malik caught me talking to it, he sort of laughed at me but then continued on with what he originally came to me for: a cup of water.

So, right now, I stand here in the lobby, waiting for the limo to come by.

Earlier this morning, I received a call, more specifically a recorded message, from X-Lines saying that the tickets were refunded, and to come back anytime. I told Malik, and Odion too since he was there, about Kaiba's appearance last night. I told them about Kaiba's invitation to his mansion. "If he's doing this to thank me, then I don't need it. Besides, I have everything I want here." Malik told me. He also added that he was happy to not be going on X-Lines after seeing a poster of it at a gaming center.

Since Malik's not going, neither is Odion. It's just me. My main motive for coming to the mansion is so that this new Kaiba doesn't do anything disastrous to the real Kaiba's company.

It's 8:27.

"Is he a good friend of yours?" the receptionist lady asked me, her 47th question.

"Not really"

"How is it you got so close to him? Enough to make him come to your door?"

Should I say that it was because we were destined to meet? She might take it the wrong way. We were only destined to meet because my little brother was being controlled by evil, and needed Yami Yugi to stop him, basically.

"He has a international business relation with my uncle; I'm a representative." I lied.

"Oh..."

It was incredibly hard to watch her face turn into dismay, thinking that we were at completely different levels of importance, and what other nonsense.

It's 8:30.

And no less, he was there. Actually, his handy-man was there, or whatever you're supposed to call him. The man, wearing a business suit, picked up my luggage, and threw it in the trunk of the auto. Then he ushered me in, and then took the front passenger side of the limo.

I entered with the door closed behind me, and in front of me was Mokuba Kaiba. He was laying there on his back with his seat unbuckled.

"Hi, Isis, sit down." Mokuba greeted me in his usual cheery tone. He sat up straight very suddenly, posing himself for a meeting. "It's not real leather, my brother had the cloth mimic the texture. Nice, isn't it?" He seemed rather proud of his big brother. I sat down on the red velvety seat.

"By the way, where is your brother?" I asked.

"He's already at the mansion. Sort of left early." Mokuba yawned. He acted like Kaiba's behavior was entirely normal. _Has he not sensed anything?_

"He told me that he was going to take a break," Mokuba continued on, " saying that he was going to leave the new 'Big Five' on their assignments while he's going to be gone."

I nodded.

"Oh yeah, and the place we're going to," Mokuba added, "it's really cool. It's toward the south, a little bit farther south than Kagoshima. And since it's really far, we're going to the airport first, then get onto one of my brother's helicopters."

So, we'll fly there.

Then, Mokuba continued on talking about this mansion. It's supposed to be really large, of course. Almost out in the middle of nowhere except for the sign of civilization of having your lawn mowed. Lush maze gardens, breezeways that adjoin buildings together, and seemingly most important of all to Mokuba, the beach.

With all beaches there is water, and the need of a bathing suit. I didn't pack a bathing suit because I don't have one. First of all, I don't like swimming, especially when it comes to the proper attire for swimming. Even a one piece bathing suit seems all too revealing to me. The way it sticks so tightly to your skin, especially after going into the water, and how on some bathing suits their backs are exposed. What's even more appalling are the two piece bathing suits! I've only seen them on the covers of magazines but it's horrifying to me! Compared to the bikinis, the two piece bathing suits that cover your tummy is a bit better.

I know I'm shy, and it would appear that I have these old-fashioned ideas of how much bare skin is too much but that's just the way it is with tradition. I can't help it.

So, anyway, with the beach, it's supposed to be a little rocky with the sand closer to the edge of the sea. Starting out relatively shallow, and deeper as you went farther into the water. Mokuba said that he could only tell me about the shallow side since that was as far as me could go, and that it wouldn't help asking Kaiba about the sea since he never swims. Only in swimming pools when he has the time.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked me, pointing at my lap. We are about to leave the limo, and aboard the helicopter.

"Oh..." I looked down at my little mouse.

"Not that it's a problem or anything," he began in a hurried explanation, "Just, just wondering. It's cute." He hoisted himself into the helicopter.

How many boys do you know who use the word 'cute'? (And much dislike to being described as such). So now, riding in this blue-eyes looking helicopter , listening to Mokuba's pleading to the pilot to fly faster, and with the stuffed animal on my lap, I think I'm feeling fine now. I'd just wish that there'd me more people at the mansion though (and if there are, then Mokuba never told me). I hope Malik doesn't get into trouble while I'm away, especially with the yakuza gangs. But Odion will keep him in check, as always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

that stuffed animal Isis got...now that I'm reflecting on it, I guess you can think of it as Hamtaro. I don't know anything about that anime except there are these cute little hamsters that take on humanistic qualities (I can't remember the jargon for that) Hamtaro is so cute!

so...I don't own Hamtaro even though it was never mentioned, or even used in the story. just in case, since all the copyright things drive me crazy, no there's no hurt in overdoing it. just in case.


	5. Riki

****

summary: the soul of the famous CEO is stolen, and sent to the shadow realm. Before the anybody figures it out, Malik places the soul back into the CEO. The only problem is that it's not Seto's soul in his body, as Isis finds. (seto.isis).

****

little talk

I just realized…thank you: Ishizu from Egypt, at first I didn't notice you reviewed since I haven't been on in a long while.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Games, Yugioh.

0000000000000000000000

****

Mistake in Identity

Chapter 5

It's beautiful, the mansion, seeing it from high above. Though I wouldn't say that it is as big as those known to Hollywood. Or Bollywood, I believe it's called, and correct me if I'm wrong. This manor is rather contemporary looking. On the back side of the mansion which is facing the sea, where there would've been solid walls, there is glass. I had almost expected to look through the glass, and see that is would be empty inside. I don't know why, but I suppose it had to do with Kaiba, the older one, who is more practical, and probably wouldn't spend his money on furniture that would only take up space. And not forget to mention, be used in just the summer.

Omniscient Rah knew how wrong I was.

Through the glass you can see many rooms (since there _are_ a lot of rooms in a mansion). Furnished rooms, matching décor, and whatnot. A library, a desk, a bed, and even an indoor swimming pool. Luckily, you couldn't see any sight of a bathroom from where I was looking. On the front side, there was a large patch of cement for the helicopter to land. Mokuba hopped off carelessly with the pilot yelling after him. I got off the helicopter, and thanked the pilot. He's sort of young, and muscular. Did I mention sunglasses? It just seems to be the stereotype for bodyguards, all big, tall, sometimes bulky. Do they go to commercial gyms, or privately owned?

The front of the mansion stood two bodyguards in the relatively hot weather (both strapping, more or less young men in business suits with, _oh yes_, sunglasses. But then, it is sunny out…). As big as they are, they appeared miniscule compared to the mansion. Also, if I may add, they looked uncomfortable, sweating hot in those business suits…At least they wore sunglasses.

Mokuba waited for me at the front door. In his hand, he holds a key.

"Isis, I present to you…your key." he says, as though he's giving the key to my first car, the American way. "To your room." he adds quickly.

I took it, and with my other hand I gave him a pat on his head. "What good is this key if I don't know where my room is?" I smile. Mokuba seems excited, so he takes my hands, and leads me into the house. After entering through the front door and a few rooms afterwards, I finally noticed that the elder host wasn't there! Or maybe anywhere! Seto Kaiba off somewhere, elsewhere. Didn't Mokuba say that Kaiba left early to this place? Anyhow, apparently Mokuba knew where my room would be. It wasn't too far, or isolated from the rest of the rooms, and comforts (like the door. For say, escaping?). Going up an elegant spiral staircase, and two long hallways with glass for a roof. Alas, the door, just like any other normal door. Mokuba opened it for me, and kept it open like a true gentleman. Absolutely adorable. I wonder if Seto taught him that, since they don't have any other relatives, or familial role models….

Inside there was a maid who was trying badly to clear out the wrinkles on the bed sheets, and continuously wiped the light-colored, wooden drawers of dust. The bed was at one end on the room with drawers beside. On the other end was a desk, mirror, dresser (as though for cosmetics), and the entrance to a private bathroom. It was a room of soft, pastel colors. Shades of yellow, and pink. It makes me think of…lemonade. Mokuba appeared beside me, leaving the door to itself.

"Riki!" he nearly cried.

The maid continued to work on the drawers, working with a smile on her face. "Hello, Mokuba."

Riki wasn't wearing anything near impressive for a maid. A worn, discolored t-shirt, and khaki capris. Mokuba ran up to her but suddenly turned away when she raised her pink rubber gloves at him. "Ewww! I'll come back later, Riki." and so, he runs out.

"In place of Master Kaiba, I'll ask for need to excuse his wild behavior." she turned to me.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright." I said, staring into her glasses. They're the upside-down kinds, with the rim on the bottom. But I suppose it looks aright with some people. She bats her eyelashes at me. I know not in any hinting, flashy way, but they just stick out. What is it with girls these days? I guess maybe I can't understand since I just didn't grow up in this way. I grew up under a rock (quite literally now).

"So…what relation do you have with the Kaibas?" Riki asked, interrupting my train of thought.

Now, I would say that I'm a friend but I think that only Mokuba would see it that way, and not the other Kaiba. "I'm just staying here for the meantime." I say, waffling the question.

"Oh…I see." she seems indifferent by my answer, "I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiles.

Such a sweet girl! Riki leaves the room, apparently looking for Mokuba. Or maybe off to some other duties.

So, it leaves the room to me. My baggage is on the plane coming here, so there's not much I can do about that. I sit down on the bed. It's one of those uber-soft beds, where it sinks immediately against weight. Tsk. Not good for posture. Maybe I'll just make my own little bed on the floor. Or maybe just sleep in that armchair over there, on the opposite side of the room. Or the sofa.

I still lay on the bed, and enjoy the fluffy comfort when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in."

And in comes Mr. Kaiba. I _would_ ask him where he had been, and why he didn't greet me at the door, but then, I'm a guest. And besides that, we're not at that kind of closeness or anywhere near it anyways. And of course…it really isn't him.

"I'm sorry for not greeting you at the door." He says as though he's been reading my mind. He says it in a calm manner, not so business like as he normally does. It's…soothing. But…

It's not him it's not him it's not him.

"How do you like this room? Does it suit you?"

It's not him. It's not him. It's not him.

"Um, yes. It's alright. I like the pastel of these colors, though pink and yellow don't really fit me."

"Of course, I should've known…. Your favorite color is red, correct? I could get a room set for you." He offers immediately.

"No, I'm fine."

Looking at his face, I think of the cold, stoic Seto Kaiba. But this one…not Seto Kaiba, but the one who now controls his body, he's…different. For a lack of a better word for now.

"I trust that they served you lunch on the helicopter?" His eyes bore into me.

Well, it's nearly four o'clock now. And on the way here from Tokyo, Mokuba was making the pilot go see certain areas, like flying over carnivals, and such.

"Yes, I've had my lunch." I feel like I'm talking to a nanny.

"Good." He pauses, "Well, I have nothing scheduled for you today, so do what you want."

_Scheduled? He will be scheduling my days?_ Well, I suppose he likes that sense of control…

"That's fine." I say. And he leaves my bedroom.

Now that I'm off the bed, I go the door next to the bathroom. It turns out to be a walk in closet accompanied with a light that turns on when you walk in. Funny, isn't it. It looks like I won't have any room for my bags since the entire closet is full. Starting on my left are matching shirts, pants, skirts, and then dresses of all different formalities. Some things even come with matching shoes, hats, and even gloves. Though I really don't think I'll need it all. Maybe I'll give some to Riki. I think this is something she'd like. After sifting through the extras, socks, bathing suits, lingerie, flip-flops. He must be bored with his money. Or maybe Riki did it for me, with his budget that is.

I keep my Egyptian dress. It's all I have with me anyways.

I explore the mansion, as Kaiba said. There isn't much to say, there is a swimming pool with a retractable glass-screen, a maze-like garden, a sail boat. I'll just wait.

000000000000000000000000


End file.
